A Shrimp's Odd Night
by Charlotte-san
Summary: Companion fic to "A Dangerous Damsel." When Levy wants to go home, she's intercepted by Lily who offers to let her sleep at his and Gajeel's place for the night. Unknown to either of them, Gajeel has his own plans once he finds out. Rated T for Gajeel's dirty mouth and most likely OOC.


**The long (long in my mind/life anyway) awaited sequel to "A Dangerous Damsel" is here! If you haven't read the first part, then I highly recommend reading it. It's NaLu and if you don't like that… then just read the first part! This takes place the night after Lucy goes home, and it's Levy's first night after they're attacked.**

**GO READ THE FIRST ONE! OTHERWISE… well otherwise you wouldn't understand the basis for this story in the first place.**

**~Spoilers: GaLe galore and spoilers for the Edolas Arc. Rated T mainly for Gajeel's dirty, dirty mouth.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, still not that awesome… or good at drawing…**

* * *

I grinned broadly as I watched Lu-chan and Natsu leave the guild. As soon as they were out of sight I turned to Mirajane who shared a conspiring look with me, "They're going to walk back in here a couple, aren't they?"

"Of course they are! And if they don't, then I have my ways," Mira's eyes sparkled as she doubtlessly had visions of pink-haired little girls with Lu-chan's eyes and blonde boys that share Natsu's infectious laugh. In fact, I'm certain most of us had pictures of the two coming back a cute couple. Meanwhile I shuddered and hoped for the sake of my two friends that they'd just figure out their feelings so they wouldn't have to go through Mira's schemes.

"Well I'm going to head back to my house too, it's been a long couple of days and I could definitely use a shower," I pouted playfully and was rewarded with chuckles from the other guild members, "I'll see you all later!" I gingerly hopped off the barstool, mindful of my wounds from my last mission, and started out of the guild. When I was almost out the door, I was stopped by a furry paw grab mine.

"Come to mine and Gajeel's apartment, its closer and I wouldn't feel right letting you walk home alone after the night you had. Gajeel just went out on an assignment so you can sleep in his room." Lily looked up at me and I smiled down at him, nodding. We walked back to his apartment chattering about what Mira and Erza possibly could have done to the two thugs who attacked Lu-chan and I, both shuddering at the thought. When we finally got there I stepped inside and was mildly surprised at the décor of the apartment.

"I didn't know Gajeel kept his iron so… well organized," I said and grinned slightly. The living room had all of the necessary furniture; a couch, coffee table and a metal bookshelf holding what I assumed to be Gajeel's collection of scrap iron. The walls were painted a cream color, surprising since I considered that the two men living here were more likely to go with a dark palette. Lily chuckled at my observation and nodded his head while walking to the kitchen. I followed him and watched as he made two cups of hot coco, despite the fact that it was only one in the afternoon and a warm summer day.

"Hot chocolate has always helped the others back on Edolas, and while I find that sentiment odd I feel as if though it might help you as well," Lily explained. I tilted my head, confused until I realized I had been staring at the black Exceed making the drink.

"Oh, sorry I didn't realize I was staring!" I felt my face warm up and pointedly turned my head away, "Anyway, when will Gajeel get back, it's not like him to leave you here and not take you on the mission with him."

"He should be back in the morning, but if it really bothers you then you're welcome to sleep in my room," Lily offered and I immediately shook my head.

"If there's an empty bed I can't kick you out of yours! Besides, if Gajeel won't be back until tomorrow he should be happy I'm willing to keep his bed warm for him!" I grinned and Lily grinned back. However, there was a seemingly devious glint in his eyes as he grinned back.

"So, why are you so curious about Gajeel?" Lily asked while I choked on the sip of hot chocolate I'd taken. When I could finally speak again I felt my face heat up to epic proportions.

"Wh-what makes you think I'm curiously about G-Gajeel?" I stuttered and forced out a laugh. Lily saw through my act and simply raised an eyebrow and I sighed, "Just don't tell Gajeel please, I'm not sure how he feels and I don't want our friendship to get awkward or anything."

Lily cast me a sympathetic, yet amused look before replying, "Of course I won't say any-"

"And I mean writing, using sign language, that silent communication thing you two have going, singing or allowing Gajeel to find out in ANY way whatsoever." I added at Lily's attempt at finding a loophole, "But is it alright if I take a shower? I wasn't kidding back at the guild, I really could use a shower."

"Sure, it's the first door on the left, the door across the hall is Gajeel's room. I'll see if I can find you some clothes that will semi-fit you while you shower," Lily said. I nodded and thanked him before stepping into the bathroom.

* * *

Twenty minutes later I got out of the shower, feeling much better than I had earlier. My hair was in a towel to dry off and I wrapped another towel around my torso. I opened the bathroom door to ask Lily if he found any clothes for me to wear but was surprised to find the clothes folded neatly outside of the door with a note on top. I picked up the note first to see what it was about:

_Levy-_

_Gajeel needed me on the mission he took, he called while you were in the shower. Feel free to eat anything in the kitchen, but don't feel the need to leave. We'll be back early tomorrow morning, so rest up and we'll see you then._

_Lily_

I quickly picked up the clothes and changed, surprised to find that it was one of Gajeel's shirts and a pair of his shorts. After that I made my way into the kitchen and looked in the fridge and cupboards for food. Unsurprisingly there was a lot of instant noodles, probably because the two of them went out missions so often. However, there was plenty of other food to make breakfast with.

_I should make them something to eat seeing as how they're letting me stay here, it's the least I can do. Hmm, what would they both like? I can't go wrong by including sausage or bacon…_ I quickly made up an egg bake with hash browns and sausagebefore walking to Gajeel's room and lying down on the bed, easily falling asleep despite the fact that it was only three in the afternoon.

* * *

I was woken up by two very distinct voices coming back into the apartment, one attempting to quiet down the other. Judging by the sounds of footsteps they were in the kitchen, my guess proved correct by Gajeel's loud voice.

"Didn't know you knew how to make spaghetti Lily," Gajeel said as he most likely peered into the containers of food, "Looks good though."

"I didn't make it you idiot, I told you that I invited Levy to stay the night. She was going to walk home so I told her since our apartment was closer she could stay here, besides I figured you'd like that," Lily replied. In my groggy state my brain didn't piece together everything that Lily said before I fell back asleep, cocooned in the blankets on Gajeel's bed and surrounded by the smell of iron.

I'm not sure how long I floated between sleep and awake but I was rudely pulled out of it by a heavy body laying down half on top of me. We both quickly jumped apart and looked at each other. Gajeel was back in his own bed, and judging by the surprise etched into his features, Lily didn't tell him about our sleeping arrangements.

"Oi Shrimp, what're you doin' here?" Gajeel asked, grabbing the blanket off me, "And what the fuck are ya doin' in my clothes?"

"Lily told me that it was okay for me to sleep in your bed, and when I went to take a shower he said he'd look for clothes for me to sleep in. I didn't know at the time that he meant you didn't know!" My eyes were wide open now, and any thoughts of sleep banished from my head. I looked over at the clock on the bedside table and was mildly surprised that it was already one in the morning, meaning I'd been asleep for almost twelve hours.

"Fuck, this has Lily written all over it," Gajeel laid back down and covered his eyes with his metal-studded forearm, "Just go back to sleep Shrimp, we both need the sleep." With that he lowered his arm and began snoring softly. _Geez, he must be really tired from that mission he took, which apparently didn't take him all that long._ Shrugging slightly to myself, I followed Gajeel's lead and went back to sleep as well.

* * *

_There's an arm around my waist. Why is there an arm around my waist?!_ I was slowly freaking out, and I could feel my heartbeat slowly picking up its pace and pounding against my ribcage. As I woke up more, I began to take note of our positions. Sometime while we were asleep we had managed to become a tangle of human limbs: Gajeel had managed to take over most of the bed and had thrown one of his legs between mine and an arm around my waist as I noticed when I woke up. He was currently nuzzling into my neck and was mumbling incoherently in his sleep. I was debating on whether or not to wake Gajeel up when he decided for me.

"Please tell me that this is still Levy and not some crazy dream?" Gajeel muttered. His hand started wandering down my waist, sending chills down my spine. His large hand grabbed my hip and he chuckled, "This has to be a dream, if I'd done that with the real Levy she woulda hit me with that goddamn satchel of hers."

"Not if I didn't have it with me," I squeaked out, my facing having steadily reddened until I must have matched Erza's hair. Gajeel's head snapped up, "G-good morning!"

"You're really here?" Gajeel's eyes were still sleepy and I giggled, relaxing in the warmth that he provided, "Huh." He nestled his face back into my neck, and I squealed at the cold metal studs on his face. Gajeel groaned and pulled me closer to his body until I was cuddled up to him.

"Gajeel, we have to get up. Come on," I poked him in the chest until he responded by grabbing my hands and pulling them above my head. I gulped and tried to slow my heart, "GAJEEL! Let go of my hands!" The movement of pulling my hands up brought my face closer to his and now our faces were only inches apart. I could feel his warm breath against my face and his body pressed against mine. He opened his eyes to reveal a very awake, very devious glint in his eyes. Now pinned beneath his gaze, I licked my suddenly dry lips and tried not to show the Dragon Slayer I was trembling. His eyes darkened to a deeper red and I found myself not just pinned under his gaze but his body.

"You know Shrimp, you're too tempting for your own good," Gajeel looked down at me and I gulped again, his eyes moving down to my lips when I opened them to speak.

"Lily didn't… didn't happen to tell you anything interesting did he?" _For your sake Lily, I hope you didn't. Maybe, just maybe this means that he likes me back?_

"Should he have? 'Cause if I've been readin' you wrong it's gonna be hard for me to stop now," Gajeel's face was moving towards mine and I found my eyes closing as his lips brushed against mine. After a second's hesitation he pressed them fully to mine.

The sensations going through my mind and body were spinning around too fast for me to process them, and at this point I wasn't really certain how long we'd been kissing, but I do know that the kissing session was time well spent. After we broke apart, he looked me in the eye before flashing me a feral grin.

"I wouldn't mind waking up like that every morning," I felt my face burn again at Gajeel's implication and was going to reply when a cough from the doorway interrupted our conversation. We both looked up to see Lily standing in the doorway.

"It's about time you two got up. I've had breakfast heated up for the past half hour waiting for you two to stop your cuddling and get up," Lily smirked as I felt my blush return. Gajeel looked down at me, the followed my blush down my neck where he pulled the collar of the shirt I was wearing before I used his distracted state to pull my hand from his and slap his other one away from the collar.

"What? I just wanted to see if the blush went all the way down," Gajeel pouted. Lily chuckled before walking back to the kitchen and I wriggled out from beneath the Iron Dragon Slayer and stood up on the floor.

"Nuh-uh mister," I wagged my finger at Gajeel who sulked, leaning again the headboard of his bed, "You have to treat me right and wait for anything of that sort." Although I could feel the blush dusting my cheeks still, the rest of the red had died down.

Until, of course, Gajeel opened his mouth again.

"Wait for it? So that means you want to-"

"B-Be quiet! I said you have to treat me right, and I'm not that kind of woman, and- hey, what are you doing? EEK! GAJEEL! PUT ME DOWN!" However, the Dragon Slayer simply ignored me and carried me, thrown over his shoulder really, into the kitchen and to a waiting Lily.

"Mira's going to be ecstatic that you'll be coming back a couple," Lily mused while I straightened the t-shirt I was wearing and Gajeel helped himself to breakfast.

"Shit, I'm happy we're going back a couple," He muttered around a mouthful of food, "Right Levy?" I dropped my fork and looked at Gajeel in surprise, "What?"

"You called me Levy."

"So what? That's your name, ain't it? Besides, I figured if you're my girlfriend I should call you by your name every once in a while." The man I now called my boyfriend snorted as he took another bite of his food. I smiled and dished myself a small portion as well.

_Well, at least I know the man I've liked for a while now returns my feelings. Life's going to be good I think, no matter what get thrown our way._

* * *

**Done! I hope you enjoyed it, and as always, please review! Until later my buddies,**

**Charlotte**


End file.
